Connirae Andreas
Connirae Andreas is an American author and psychotherapist who is known for her work within the field of Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP). In terms of education, Connirae studied undergraduate psychology at the University of Kansas in 1975. She attained a MA in clinical psychology from the University of Colorado in 1979 and obtained a PhD in psychotherapy from North Central University in 1989.*NLP Comprehensive profile of Connirae Andreas *Profile of Connirae Andreas, member of Board of Trustees at NLP Research and Recognition Project Connirae Andreas works together with her husband Steve Andreas since 1977 and has published several books on NLP through the publishing business established by Steve Andreas, Real People Press. Real People Press has published popular books by Hugh Prather, Michael Colgrass, Eloise Ristad, and Leslie and Michael LeBeau. "Notes to Myself" by Hugh Prather was originally published by Real People press in 1970 and was on the New York Times bestseller list for over a year. They edited and published the first popular book on NLP, "Frogs Into Princes" which sold over 500,000 copies. They still own this business which publishes books on psychology and personal change.CV of Steve Andreas The couple is especially known for their work on the transcriptions of several early NLP seminars. In 1979 she and her husband established NLP Comprehensive based in Colorado, to organize NLP trainings. In 1995 they sold NLP Comprehensive to Lara Ewing, one of their NLP consulting trainers. The company was subsequently sold in 1998 to Tom Dotz who had founded the NLP Institute of California.Source on website of the Andreas' Connirae Andreas did pioneer work on Core Transformation and also on other fields like language patterns, time lines, and dealing with mourning and shame.Biography at website of Core Transformation She wrote books with her sister Tamara Andreas and her husband Steve Andreas, and edited several books with the founders of NLP Richard Bandler and John Grinder, like "Trance-Formations"Bandler, Richard, John Grinder, Steve Andreas & Connirae Andreas, Trance-Formations (1981) and "Using Your Brain for a Change" .Bandler, Richard, John Grinder, Steve Andreas & Connirae Andreas, Using Your Brain for a Change (1985) Selected bibliography * Andreas, Connirae & Steve Andreas, Change your mind—and keep the change, advanced NLP submodalities interventions, Boulder, CO : Real People Press, c1987, ISBN 0-911226-28-1 * Andreas, Connirae & Steve Andreas, Heart of the mind: engaging your inner power to change with neuro-linguistic programming, Boulder, CO : Real People Press, c1989, ISBN 0-911226-30-3 * Andreas, Connirae & Andreas, Tamara, Core transformation: Reaching the wellspring within : Real People Press, 1994, ISBN 0-911226-32-X Edited books *Richard Bandler, Steve Andreas (ed.) Connirae Andreas (ed) Using your brain—for a change. Real People Press Moab, UT. *John Grinder, Richard Bandler, Connirae Andreas (ed.) Trance-formations: Neuro-linguistic Programming and the Structure of Hypnosis. Real People Press Moab, UT. Book chapters * Andreas, Connirae & Steve Andreas. (1992) "Neuro-linguistic programming" in Simon H. Budman (ed.), Michael F. Hoyt (ed.), Steven Friedman (ed.) The First session in brief therapy. Guilford Press. * Andreas, Connirae & Andreas, Tamara (1998) "Core Transformation A Brief Therapy Approach to Emotional and Spiritual Healing" in Michael F. Hoyt (ed) Constructive Therapies. Guilford Press. References External links *Website of her husband Steve Andreas *[http://www.nlpco.com NLP Website of NLP Comprehensive] *[http://www.andreasnlptrainings.com Website of Andreas NLP Trainings] *[http://www.toolsfortransforming.com Advanced Mastery Training In Colorado Advanced Mastery Training] Category:Living people Category:Neuro-Linguistic Programming writers